


[Podfic of] Highway Unicorn

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>He saw the horn poking out from the pony's head, golden and straight and somehow delicate-looking despite the empty tuna can hanging off of it. The unicorn horn. "The fuck," Sidney said out loud, his eye skipping from the horn over the greyish-white body to the graceful gold-toned hooves.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Highway Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highway Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000413) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus), [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



> Cover Artist: fire_juggler  
> Beta: podcath  
> Podbook compiler: mistressjinx

Length: 2:12:25

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20Highway%20Unicorn.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20Highway%20Unicorn.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
